Trust me Baby, it´ll be allright!
by Dragonies
Summary: Vertraue mir Baby, es wird alles gut! Wird wirklich alles gut? Ginny gerät in Gefahr, als sie sich an Malfoy rächt. Außerdem spielen ihre Gefühle verrückt und Voldemort wird immer mehr zu einer Bedrohung.
1. Prolog?

** Disclaimer:** Alles was zu Harry Potter gehört, gehört unser aller Göttin: J. K. Rowling. Die Handlung ist ganz allein mein´ s. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit(außer Taschengeld ist ne Bezahlung!) und werde es auch bestimmt in ferner Zukunft nicht.  
  
**Warnung:** Dies spielt nach Harry Potter V, außerdem finde ich das Rating R passend. Es wird ein paar heiße Szenen geben.  
  
**Pairing´s:** Momentan gibt es noch keine(außer bei den Erwachsenen, siehe Buch)! Wird sich im Laufe der Zeit aber ändern. Versprochen.  
  
**A/N:** Dies ist Teil I der insgesamt (?) langen Fanfiction. Sie ist die erste Fanfiction, bei der ich jetzt schon dreizehn Kapitel geplant habe. Ich habe keinen Beta, aber ich hoffe man merkt es nicht. Geschrieben habe ich die Fanfiction in den Sommerferien 2004. Fortsetzung ist möglich, halte ich aber für jetzt noch zu früh geplant.  
  
Und wie immer:  
  
„ "=gesagtes  
  
= gedachtes  
  
( )=Kommentar meinerseits  
  
Und nun, genug geredet! Vorhang auf für:  
  
**Trust me Baby....**  
....it´ll be alright!  


* * *

Nun steht sie hier. Mitten im Gewühl. Und fühlt sich unwohl. Alle um sie herum sind fröhlich und doch traurig. Denn Abschied ist angesagt. Hogwart´ s wartet auf seine Schüler und sie kommen in Scharen.  
  
Lautes Eulengekreische reist Ginevra Weasley aus ihren Gedanken und holt sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie dreht sich lächelnd um und erblickt den wohl wunderbarsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Harry Potter.  
  
Dieser lächelt ihr gequält zurück und begrüßt sie mit einer Umarmung. Steif und überlegt bewegt er sich. Seine Wunden mussten tief sein. So tief, dass sie den sonst so fröhlichen und quicklebendigen Jungen schwer gezeichnet hatten.  
  
Er war nun verschwiegener, ruhiger und misstrauischer. Sirius Tod hatte ihn sehr mit genommen und Ginevra konnte es verstehen. Hatte sie nicht gerade ihre beste Freundin verloren?  
  
Melissa McLoan war eines Nachts verschwunden und seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Schon drei Wochen war es her und es gab immer noch keine Spur. Doch Ginevra gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und betete jeden Abend zu Merlin.  
  
„Wo sind denn Ron und Hermione? Sonst hängt ihr doch wie Kletten aneinander!?"fragte Ginevra um diese erdrückende Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen und blickte sich um.  
  
„Die sind schon im Zug. Willst du nicht mit in unser Abteil?"fragte Harry sie und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Ginevra´ s Herz fing so laut an zu schlagen, dass sie dachte, jeder müsste es hören. Ein ganzer Schmetterlingsschwarm schien durch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körper´ s zu fliegen.  
  
„Ähem.. Ja, gerne!"bekam sie nur schwer heraus und folgte Harry, der sie hinter sich her zog. Ihre Augen waren stur gerade ausgerichtet und beobachteten Harry´ s Schultern. Welch schwere Last musste auf ihnen liegen?  
  
„He, pass doch auf wo du hintrittst!" schnaubte eine Viertklässlerin und Ginevra wusste erst gar nicht was los war. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie auf den Fuß des Mädchens getreten war und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.  
  
Das Mädchen jedoch schubste Ginevra nur erbost und diese fiel auf alle Viere. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie getrennt wurden und so setzte er seinen Weg zum Zug unbeirrt fort.  
  
Ginevra putzte sich ihre Hände an ihrem Rock ab und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihr jemand seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.  
  
Automatisch nahm sie seine Hand und er zog sie hoch. Gerade als sie sich mit verwirrtem Blick bedanken wollte, war Malfoy schon verschwunden und Ginevra stand ganz alleine da. Einige Sekunden verharrte sie so und wurde dann vom Fluss der vielen Schüler mitgezogen.  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich!"begrüßte sie ihr Bruder Ron und zog sie unsanft in das Abteil, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Sie ging direkt auf Hermione zu und setzt sich neben sie.  
  
„Ich wurde aufgehalten."entschuldigte sich Ginevra und blickte hinaus auf den Bahnsteig. Sie konnte weit hinten ein Paar mit Roten Haaren, die ihren glich, erkennen, öffnete das Fenster und winkte ihren Eltern zum Abschied noch einmal zu. Dann setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und sie schloss das Fenster wieder und lies sich wieder neben Hermione plumpsen.  
  
„Sollen wir „Snape explodiert!"spielen?"fragte Ron und alle stimmten zu.  
  
Einige Runden später ließen sie sich erschöpft auf die Bänke fallen und warteten sehnsüchtig auf die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen. Diese kam auch einige Minuten später und sie räumten Wort wörtlich den Wagen aus.  
  
„Los, einer probiert jetzt irgendeine von den „Berti Botts Bohnen"und wir müssen dann raten, welche Sorte es ist!"schlug Harry vor und griff sich schon eine. Er stopfte sie sich in den Mund und sofort kam ein schwoll Rauch aus seiner Nase und sein Kopf fing an Rot zu glühen.  
  
„Chili!"schrie Ginevra als erste und so bekam sie einen Schokoladen Frosch von Harry spendiert. Sie spielten das Spiel noch einige Male und erst als jemand unsanft die Abteiltür öffnete, hörten sie auf zu Kichern und Schreien. Es war niemand geringeres als.......

* * *

Tja, wenn es zu schön ist, sollte man aufhören. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, aber so hält man die Spannung in Takt.  
  
Ich würde mich sehr über ein Paar Meinungen von euch freuen. Egal ob gut oder schlecht. Hey, wozu sind sie sonst da?  
  
Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mehr hab, quäle ich mich durch diese Fanfiction und bis jetzt gefällt sie mir am besten von allen! Ehrlich!  
  
Nun, je mehr Review´ s ich bekomme, umso schneller lade ich hoch. Mein System geht so:  
  
ab fünf Review´ s wird ein Chapter nach drei Tagen hoch geladen.  
  
ab zehn Review´ s nach zwei Tagen  
  
ab fünfzehn Review´ s nach einem Tag  
  
und ab zwanzig Review´ s noch am selben Tag.  
  
Also, es liegt an euch, wie schnell die Geschichte weitergeht! Eure Begg  
  
PS: Schwarzlesen lohnt nicht. 


	2. Shit Happens

_**A/N:**Alles wichtige steht im ersten Kapitel! Review-Antworten und Bemerkungen meinerseits am Ende des Kapitels._

_**Trust me Baby....**_

_....it´ll be alright!_

__

Es war niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy und sein Gefolge. Hinter ihm drängten sich Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe in das Abteil.

„Was gibt´s PottheadIch liebe diesen Namen sowas von! Erinnert mich an Beavis&Butthead. Und wer Beavis ist, ist nicht schwer zu erraten,oder?;p?"fragte Malfoy lässig und lies seinen Blick über die Vier gleiten.

„Nicht´s was dich angeht!"knirschte Ron hinter zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen hervor und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Doch hielt Hermione ihn fest.

„Malfoy, du hast hier nicht´s, rein gar nicht´s, zu suchen. Also verschwinde gefälligst!" sagte nun Ginevra und stellte sich direkt vor Malfoy. Dieser blickte sie nur abschätzend an.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dem Befehl eines Mugglefreundes befolge?"lachte jetzt Malfoy los und hinter ihm fingen die anderen Slytherin´s ebenfalls an zu gröhlen.

„Naja. Nicht gerade meinem Befehl. Aber soweit ich weiß, magst du keine Schmerzen!?"erwiderte Ginevra und blickte in das eiskalte Gesicht von Malfoy.

„Wie soll ich das bitte schön verstehen?" fragte Malfoy und setzte sein schmieriges Lächeln auf.

„Da du ja so schön Bitte gesagt hast, will ich es dir zeigen!"sagte Ginevra und bevor Malfoy reagieren konnte, rauscjze ihr Knie schon in die Höhe und landete in seinen Weichteilen. Malfoy krampfte sich zusammen und Goyle musste ihn festhalten, damit er nicht zur Seite kippte.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Wiesel!"presste Malfoy zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und verschwand samt seinem Anhang aus dem Abteil. Einzig und allein Pansy Parkinson blickte noch einmal zurück und hätte dieser Blick töten können, wäre Ginevra jetzt wahrscheinlich tot umgefallen.

Ginevra stand vor dem Zug auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmead und blickte in den Himmel. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen, da die Wolken tief hingen und es ohne Unterbrechung regnete. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war sie klitschnass gewesen und so störte sie sich nicht weiter an dem Regen.

„Hallo Hagrid!"begrüsste sie den riesigen Schatten vor sich und heraus trat Rubeus Hagrid.

„Hallo Ginevra!"Mit seiner riesigen Hand schlug er Ginevra auf den Rücken, sodas sie beinahe zur Seite umkippte. Doch waren zu viele Schüler um sie herum, als dass sie auf dem Boden gelandet wäre.

Sie machte sich weiter auf den Weg zu den Kutschen und erreichte als eine der letzten diese. Ohne auf irgendjemanden zu achten, setzte sie sich in eine der Kutschen und bemerkte so ihr Gegenüber nicht. Doch als die Person sich laut räusperte, schwenkte sie ihren Blick vom Fenster zu dem Platz ihr gegenüber und erblickte zu ihrem Leidwesen Pansy Parkinson.

„Na, hat es dir Spaß gemacht, Draco zu demütigen?"fragte diese zischend und sah Ginevra mit einem stechendem Blick an.

„Ja, das Gefühl war nicht schlecht. Besonders hat es mir gefallen als er so Rot anlief. Richtig süß!" grinste Ginevra Parkinson frech an. Diese stand nun erbost auf und hob die Hand.

„Ich warne dich nur einmal! Wenn du Draco noch einmal irgendetwas antust, dann schwöre ich bei Merlin, wirst du meine Rache nicht überleben!"drohte sie und Ginevra sah sie nur gelangweilt an.

„Ach, kann Malfoy sich jetzt noch nicht einmal selber verteidigen, oder braucht er einfach das Gefühl, dass er andere beherschen und benutzen kann?!"fragte Ginevra und blickte Parkinson direkt in die Augen.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Verdammt nochmal, sind alle Gryffindor´s so begriffsstutzig?" fluchte Parkinson und schon hatte sie Ginevra´s Hals in festem Griff und drückte zu.

„Nein, nicht alle!"stöhnte Ginevra und versuchte sich aus Parkinson´s Griff zu befreien. Doch leider musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Parkinson viel stärker war als sie. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte ihr Parkinson schon hart ins Gesicht geschlagen und sie spürte, wie etwas Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel lief.

Die Kutsche hielt und öffnete von alleine die Tür. Parkinson schenkte ihr nur noch einen letzten Blick und verschwand dann im Getümmel. Ginevra wischte sich das Blut von ihrer Lippe und stieg dann ebenfalls aus.

„Na das wird bestimmt ein tolles Jahr!" sagte Ginevra sarkastisch und machte sich daran die Treppe zur Eingangstür von Hogwarts hoch zu steigen.

„Hey Ginny, ich hab ein Platz für dich freigehalten!"rief ihr Luna Loovegood schon von weitem und winkte ihr stürmisch entgegen.

„Nun komm schon! Beweg deinen dicken Hintern hier hin!"fuhr Luna fort und Ginevra merkte, dass Luna aufgeregt war.

„Ich komm ja schon!"presste Ginevra hervor und zwängte sich durch die Massen. Als sie bei Luna ankam, zog diese sie schon auf den Platz neben sich und fing an laut los zu quasseln.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"fragte Ginevra Luna verwundert und blickte ihre Freundin iritiert an.

„Ach nichts!"antwortete diese und wurde sofort Rot.

„Da ist doch etwas! Oder soll ich etwa sagen wer?" Ginevra musste unverwandt grinsen. Luna schien sich verliebt zu haben.

„Ron hat sie um ein Date gebeten."rief jetzt Harry quer über den Tisch und Ginevra´s Blick glitt zu ihrem Bruder.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"fragte sie Harry und sah, dass Ron Rot angelaufen war.

„Eben bei den Kutschen hat Ron Luna in unsere Kutsche gezogen und sie dann gefragt. Man, der hat vielleicht gestottert!"lachte Harry und Ron kniff ihm sauer in die Seite.

Doch bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, kam McGonagall mit samt den Erstklässlern und dem Sprechenden Hut die Tür hinein und alle verstummten.

„Lasset die Auswahl beginnen!"rief Dumbledore lächelnd und setzte sich wieder. Der Mund über der Krempe des Sprechenden Hutes öffnete sich und er fing an, sein Lied zu singen.

_Ein neues Jahr beginnt,_

_in dem ihr euer Wissen weiterspinnt._

_Und zu teilen euch in euer Haus,_

_war mir noch nie ein großer Graus._

_Drum setzt euch her,_

_es ist gar nicht schwer._

_Setzt mich auf und hört gut zu,_

_in welches Haus ich euch teilen tu._

_Vier zur Auswahl gibt es hier,_

_doch nur eines wird gefallen dir._

_In Ravenclaw, das Haus der Schlauen,_

_kannst du auf gutes Lernen vertrauen._

_In Hufflepuff, das Haus der Treuen,_

_brauchst du keine Nähe scheuen._

_In Gryffindor, das Haus der Starken,_

_musst du nicht auf Hilfe warten._

_In Slytherin, das Haus der List,_

_hast du Glück, wenn du tückisch bist._

_Genug geredet, ich hör jetzt auf,_

_vertrauet mir und setzt mich auf._

Nachdem der tosende Applaus abklang, rief McGonagall die einzelnen Erstklässler auf und der Hut verteilte sie in ihre Häuser. Als der letzte eingeteilt war, atmete Ginevra auf, denn das hieß, dass es bald Essen geben würde.

„Nun, für alle Neuen und auch als Wiederholung für die Alten: Der Verbotene Wald ist strengstens Verboten. Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch gebeten, euch zu erinnern nicht in den Flüren zu zaubern oder sonstigen Schabernack zu treiben. Und nun: Haut rein!"Sprach Dumbledore und schon erschien das Essen auf allen Tischen.

„Das wird aber langsam mal Zeit."stöhnte Ron laut auf und machte sich züging ans Essen. Ginevra beobachtete lächelnd wie ihr Bruder sich einen Haufen nach dem anderen reinschob. Sie selbst nahm sich nur ein wenig und beobachtete viel lieber die anderen. Unteranderem auch Draco Malfoy.

„Lust eine Runde Schach zu spielen?"fragte Harry sie, als sie sich gemeinsam mit Hermione und Ron auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

„Klar. Aber bettel nicht um Gnade." antwortete Ginevra lachend und knuffte Harry in die Seite. Seitdem sie mit Dean Thomas zusammen gewesen war, wusste sie, was Jungen auf Trab hielt und wie einfach es war, sie zu umgarnen.

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?!"Harry war stehen geblieben und sah sie nun an. Ron verkneifte sich nur schwer ein lachen und Hermione kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Nunja, Ron ist immerhin mein Bruder. Und du bist nicht gerade der beste in Schach."giggelte Ginevra nun und sah den misstrauischen Blick von Malfoy auf sich ruhen, der gerade mit seiner Leibgarde an der Treppe vorbeikam und sie musterte.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"rief Harry und jagte nun Ginevra die Treppe hoch und wollte sie anscheinend kitzeln. Jedoch hatte sie genug Übung darin, vor ihm zu fliehen, da sie ja immerhin sechs Brüder hatte.

Ron und Hermione sahen sich nur verdutzt an und folgten den Beiden.

„Schach Matt!"rief Ginevra aus und lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück. Sie beobachtete Harry wie er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und zeufzte.

„Du hattest Recht."gab er resignierend zu und hob beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sogleich spürte sie dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Viel stärker, als sie es bei Dean gehabt hatte. Oder als sie noch vor zwei Jahren auf Harry gestanden hatte.

„Was kriegst du von mir?"fragte er sie und sie sah ihn nur verdutzt an.

„Such es dir aus."flüsterte sie ihm zu und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel Ron und Hermione, die an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich flüsternd stritten..

„Ich weiß schon was. Komm etwas näher." flüsterte er ebenfalls und bückte sich ihr entgegen. Ginevra wurde immer aufgeregter je näher er kam und doch bükte sie sich ebenfalls vor. Sie schloß die Augen, so wie er und machte sich innerlich bereit.

Langsam berührten sich ihre Lippen und Ginevra durchzuckte ein heißer Strom. Alles um sie schien vergessen und so merkten sie nicht, wie Hermione und Ron aufstanden und aus dem schon leeren Schlafsaal verschwanden. Es war ein kurzer, schüchterner Kuss und trotzdem war Ginevra mega glücklich.

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, zierte ein glückliches Lächeln Harrys Mund und sogleich vertieften sie sich in einen weiteren Kuss. Dieser war nun leidentschaftlicher und als Harrys Zunge leicht Ginevras Lippen berührte, öffnete sie automatisch ihren Mund und lies ihn gewähren.

Harry legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und Ginevras Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Wie lange hatte sie schon davon geträumt, durch seine Haare zu wuscheln und seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren. Sie lösten den Kuss wieder und Harry strich über Ginevras Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."flüsterte sie leise gegen seine Lippen, gab ihm einen letzen Kuss und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie sah nicht, dass Harry sich noch einmal über die Lippen strich, seufzte und dann sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Bett machte.

#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#

**Review-Antworten:**

blub: Mhm...anscheinend sind die alle zu faul zu reviewen. Obwohl sie ja, wenn sie selbst schreiben, auch immer Reviews haben wollen...Danke für deine Review.

Nina: 13 sind geplant und 4 fertig geschrieben. Dieses hat hier so um die 4Seiten(in 10-Punkt-Schrift) und die andren sind auch so ummen dreh! Vielen Dank für dein Interesse und deine Review.

Kissgirl: Schnell schreiben geht net! Hab noch andre FF´s und die müssen auch ma weiter...hab die schon viel zu lange rumliegen lassen. Es gibt jetzt wahrscheinlich jede Wiche ein Upload. Sry, aber schneller geht's net.

Lara-Lynx: Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es mehr Reviews geben würde. Leider hab ich mich geirrt. Deswegen werd ich mein altes System wegwerfen und regelmäßig in einem Wochen Abstand uploaden!

**A/N:**

Ich sag euch, son Lied zu dichten is schwierig. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Leser! Am Ende ziemlich kitschig, aber ich weiß ja, dass ihr tief im Innern darauf steht!

Nun, das Kapitel ging etwas langsamer voran da ich noch an meinem zweiten großen Projekt(_**Tage und Stunden.....**....die Qualen des Wartens.)_gleichzeitig arbeite. Ich finde, so klappt es ganz gut.

Nun, Schwarzlesen lohnt sich immer noch nicht und ich werd langsam müde.

Nun denn, viel Spaß noch und ich hoffe ihr reviewt fleißig. Bye, eure Beggü.


End file.
